Hyperdrive
by Aysha's Damn Username
Summary: I don't know why I called it hyperdrive. Just a follow up drabble thing to Alchemistress.
1. Get the spears people

Hello peoples! This is your beloved author Egypt18! This is a follow up series to "Alchemistress", okay?

Disclaimer: I don't... sniffle I don't own FMA... that was so hard...

Summary: Rini, Riza, and Winry are all PMSing, and Pinako is on vacation. Will the boys be able to stand it?

Renee walked down the stairs in her fuzzy blue robe, grumbling to herself about random things that no one would understand. "Good Morning" Ed said cheerfully. "Go away squirt" She growled. "Rini? You okay?" He asked. She didn't aswer, just walked to the coffee machine and poured herself some coffee. Winry soon came down the stairs, looking the same way Renee did. "Winry, do you know what happened to Rin-" Ed was cut off. "Shut up" Winry glared at Ed and walked past him, joining Renee. Riza entered the room. "Lt. Hawkeye are Rini and Winry o-" Ed was once again cut off. "Don't talk to me Fullmetal" Riza snarled and sat down with Renee and Winry at the kitchen table. Later, Roy and Al woke up. "Hello Girls" Al smiled (as best armor could). The three girls gave him a menacing look. Mustang walked towards the girls. "Good morning Miss Koontza, Rockbell, Leutinant" Roy greeted. He was welcomed by Riza firing a shot by his head. He knew what this was. He should've known better, because every month at the military base he got hate notes. His staff being primaraly female, he got alot. He walked out and sat on the couch with Ed and Al. The girls got up from the kitchen and started walking towards the couch. "What's with Winry, Rini and the Leutinant?" Al asked. "They're not them anymore, boys. They're periods, three of 'em" Roy explained. "Periods?" Al asked innocently. Mustang informed the boys on all the details. Ed barfed. Rini plopped on Ed's lap. "Hooooneeeey" She said. "Can you go to the store and get me some pads pleeeeeeeeease?" She asked. "Pads?" Ed was confused. Roy leaned over and explained what pads were. "Oh! Oh uh..." He was caught between getting his head ripped off or going to the store to get _pads._ Then, Rini slumped to the floor and started wailing "YOU DON'T LOVE ME!". Ed needed to stop this, the room was flooding fast. He stood up, the water now up to knee level. "I'll go get you those things" Ed said. The crying stopped, and Ed was out the door... to get pads. Blech. Riza sat next to Roy, her pistol was still out and ready to fire at him. Winry, propped on Al, was glaring at the wall. "Are you are Winry?" Al asked. "I hate you" She directed her glare at him. Roy was right... they weren't them any more...

Ed walked into the CVS and went to the counter. "Do you have any uh... well my girlfriend uh... ya see... um..." Edward tried to explain what he was after. "3rd aisle on the left" The girl at the counter said. Ed wondered into the aisle and looked around. Pads, thounsands. Slim pads, thick pads, Cotten-like pads, pads with patterns, scented pads, all kinds of pads and a few stray boxes of tampons. "What the hell are tampons?" He looked down at the Tampax Pearl box. He read the back and dropped the box. "Ewww!" He, for once, screamed like a girl. What decision, what decision to make. Which ones should he buy, this was life and death here, if he got the wrong ones, some how he knew he'd be blamed for her vagueness. Well, Rini always thought that scented stuff was stupid. And she didn't like patterns. She wore cotton clothes, maybe she'd like the cotton. He picked up a bag of those and went to the check out. The girl, sympathetic, put it in a brown bag. "Thanks" He said.

Back at Winry's, Roy was stressed. Usually, he handled the PMSing girls at the office. But now, he was alone with one. And another younger girl with a wrench. He'd been hit with a wrench, he knew it hurt. No one there to save him, he was alone.

Ed walked into the house, and strangly, it was quiet, too quiet. He snuck through the halls and looked at Al and Roy, tied up in a corner, with the girls building a sacrificial fire.

Was that too short? I dunno. Read and review please!


	2. Murder by Herbal Essence

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! But I do own Rini/Renee

Murder by Herbal Essence

Winry and Rini walked into the bathroom, Rini was holding a bag and Winry was saying "Are you sure?". When Rini came out, Ed walked in. He gasped. The bathtub was covered in some blood red subtance. A towel with the same substance laid in the floor. The door to Winry's room was locked. "Did Rini seriously...?" He asked himself. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Al, have you seen Rini?"

"No brother"

"Are you sure"

"Yep"

Ed sighed. He walked upstairs and met Pinako on the stairwell to the garage. "Have you seen Winry and Rini?" He asked. "Not lately. They did go shopping a bit ago, and I think they got in a little snit, nohing serious though" Pinako said. "Oh... okay" Ed sighed.

He walked past Winry's door. Rini walked out and bumped into him. "Hi" She said cheerfully. "What did you do to Winry?" He growled.

"Huh?" Rini looked at Ed like he had two heads.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" He barked.

"You found out? It's not that important Ed" She shook her head and muttered something about over reacting.

"Winry's like my sister! If you hurt her..." Renee started giggling. Ed looked baffled. "You think I killed Winry? Oh my God..." She giggled uncontrolably. "Winry! Get out here!" Rini called into the room. The door opened and Winry stood there. With dark red hair. She had on an entirly new wardrobe and nice makeup. "I gave her a makeover silly boy" Rini playfully slapped Ed. Roy, Al, and Riza all walked in, and Pinako was spying all along. "Nice hair" Riza said. "We'll dye Rini's black to match mine" Roy snickered. Rini glared, "Bite me Mustang, while you still have teeth"

Sorry that took so long to update! I had to get around to it though... review please, flames will be extinguished (Just kidding) 


	3. Notice

A note: I'm having inspiration issues! Could someone like, submit a request or something... I need help!


End file.
